


Routine Deviation

by RogueSareth



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueSareth/pseuds/RogueSareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't important how it started, neither of them would remember the details in the morning anyways, just that found themselves in a situation that was suddenly deviating from their usual weekend routine. One shot. Smut. Practice Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Deviation

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! recently I've been dragged into the Lost Girl fandom, ended up marathoning all 4 seasons on Netflix and can't wait for season 5 to premier in December.
> 
> Almost immediately I found my two favorite characters in the show, Vex and Kenzi, and ended up shipping them pretty hard. Unfortunately there isn't a lot of fanfic for that particular ship, and a lot of what is there isn't finished. So I've taken it into my own hands to write some more life into this ship, and keep myself occupied until season 5 finally comes out.
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism, i haven't written much of anything in the last 5 years ( fiction anyways) and haven't written fanfiction since I was in high school almost 8 years ago. This is essentially a practice fic, something to warm me up so i can start writing more seriously again, including starting on a multi-chapter Vex/Kenzi fic at some point.
> 
> So please let me know what you think!
> 
> *Standard disclaimer of I don't own anything/not for profit*
> 
> *mistakes fixed*

It wasn't important how it started, neither of them would remember the details in the morning anyways, just that they had found themselves in a situation that was suddenly deviating from their usual weekend routine.

Bo had recently started spending long periods of the weekend with Lauren, at her apartment, leaving Kenzi with the impossible task of entertaining herself.

Kenzi didn't begrudge her bestie the need to "play doctor" with the doctor, but a bottle of wine and the newest edition of Robot Hookers could only keep her occupied for so long before she started to get restless.

That first weekend she had called him because she had been desperately bored. Vex was many things ( assassin, psychopath, diva and oddly charming at times) but boring was not on that list. So she enticed him over with the promise of booze and video games. They had an odd but understandable connection that had evolved, inevitably, into an odd but understanding friendship.

After that first weekend Vex would find his way into her living room and on to her couch by Friday night, usually with a bottle of something or another in his hand, and they would spend the majority of Friday through Saturday night drunk and irresponsible to varying degrees.

Sunday's they would nurse their hangovers, slinging back aspirin over take out and then he would wander off until the next weekend rolled around again.

This particular Sunday had found neither of them quite willing to let the weekend die. Partially due to boredom, And partly because that morning they had woken up (it wasn't uncommon for both of them to end up passed out in the living room, usually one sprawled out on the lumpy old couch and the other on the floor) to the sound of wind and rain buffeting against the creaky old house, thick grey clouds rolling through the sliver of sky that peeked through the boarded up windows.

Kenzi was just glad the roof didn't leak.

So they passed they day with a bottle of whisky between them, attempting to wait out the torrential downpour going on outside, taking sips straight from the bottle in between crashes of thunder and the occasional flicker of the lights threatening a power outage.

Currently they were about an hour into a rather heated game of Mario Kart, staring intently at the TV screen, the tense silence peppered with intervals of loud cheering, strings of expletives and deep personal insults ( because Mario Kart is that kind of game) all over top of the cartoon voices of princesses, dinosaurs and slightly offensive ethnic stereotypes.

If you asked Kenzi, she was winning.

If you asked Vex, she was cheating.

"You, love, are cheating." Vex glared at her from his side of the couch, in what  _would_ have been quite the withering look if not for the fact that his words had come out slightly slurred and his face was half buried into a fluffy purple throw pillow.

Kenzi mocked deep offense " Cheat? moi? Please I don't have to cheat to whip your fae butt," She leaned towards him with a smug smile "I'm just naturally talented."

Vex was pretty sure the only thing she was naturally talented at was how to bullshit.  _Well, maybe a few other things,_  his mind supplied starting to saunter vaguely towards the gutter. Not that certain thoughts involving a frustrating, mouthy, Russian hadn't occurred to him before, but they had a good deal going so far and, more importantly, he felt no desire to be on the wrathful side of a certain succubus.

Before he could come up with a witty retort to her self-assurance, a strong gust of wind hit the house, rattling the boards covering the windows, and aggravating the ancient ( and probably not fire safe) electrical wiring. The lights flickered and dimmed before going out completely, leaving them rather suddenly in the dark.

"Dammit, I was winning!" Kenzi's voice floated up through the dark before being illuminated by the light of her cell phone.

"Isn't karma a bitch?" She shone the light from her phone towards where she knew Vex's sat, glaring at him before she sighed and moved to gather the emergency candles, placing them around the living room and kitchen before rummaging through the kitchen drawers to find something to light them with.

Vex took a moment of pity on her, watching her stumble through the dark, and stood to fish a Bic lighter out of his pocket. Grabbing the nearest candle and lightning it, he turned to hold it out to Kenzi-Who was attempting to light a candle using a piece of uncooked spaghetti and the stove without much sighed walking over to her and taking the noodle from her hands, smoothly replacing it with the bic. " I think this might work a bit better than dry noodles, eh?"

Kenzi's hand lingered a moment, watching the lightning strike harsh contours on his face, noticing how very natural he looked surrounded by blackness and the violence of a storm. Shaking her head slightly she lit the candle gripped in her other hand, setting it down on a nearby end table and continuing with the rest of the candles until there was a reasonable amount of light.

"So," She plopped down on to the couch where Vex had re situated himself with the fluffy purple pillow from earlier "What do we do now that Mother Nature has decided to cancel our party?"

"Oh I have a few ideas" He mumbled, mostly to himself, not bothering to elaborate any further.

Kenzi side eyed him, only momentarily distracted by the flickering shadows the candlelight cast on his oddly serious expression. "Care to share with the class?" She prodded, now slightly unnerved by his sudden tenseness.

His eyes snapped to her, looking at her for just a moment with that same tense expression, before a slow and mischievous smile spread across his lips. " Strip Poker"

Kenzi gave him a flat look " So not happening Mesmer."

Vex rolled his eyes "Oh no, my carefully constructed plot to get you naked has been foiled." He said feigning disappointment. Mostly feigning disappointment anyways. "So am I doing all the thinking here or do you have any suggestions?"

She thought for a moment, only slightly flustered at Vex's comments, he flirted with just about anything that moved after all.

Kenzi sighed. "I don't know," She admitted "I don't think we have enough booze left to play any kind of drinking game" She eyed the little less than half a bottle of whisky sitting on the table "Not for very long anyways." Kenzi was also feeling a bit fuzzy, and she kept feeling this ridiculous, warm, fluttery sensation every time she looked at the irritating, damnably charming fae next to her. She didn't feel like getting into some drunken game of Truth or Dare, or Never Have I Ever.

"So what then? We play Bloody Mary and attempt to roast marshmallows over a candle?"

"Yeah right" She scoffed "Have you not heard the story of why Kenzi is no longer allowed to chant drunkenly in front of mirrors?"

"Oh yeah, that whole Baba Yaga thing."

Silence, only slightly awkward, stretched between them, broken only by sound of rain and thunder outside indicating that the storm was still going full force. They were probably going to be here for a while still.

"So" She said tentatively, The warm feeling still swirling in her chest preventing her from looking directly at him "Do you want to finish the rest of that bottle?"

"God yes" Vex moved forward to grab the bottle off the table, bringing it to his lips and taking a long pull from it before handing it off to Kenzi.

She took a long swig from the bottle, she felt on edge, and warm. Way too warm, why was it so warm in here?

"Hey now leave some for the rest of us," Vex shot at her "Besides, I don't think humans your size are supposed to drink that much." Oh of course he was well aware of exactly how much Kenzi could drink before it got too risky, and she was well within her limits. But the sight of her soft pink mouth on the glass bottle had his thoughts straying to other things he'd like her to wrap her mouth around.  _Not that that hasn't been a constant tonight or anything_  he admitted to himself.

She glared at him, the glass rim of the bottle still resting against her lips, and she couldn't help notice how his eyes flickered down for a moment.

"Oh come on now, don't be ridiculous."

"Says the queen of ridiculous himself" She shot back,setting the bottle down in front of him, only to have that damn fluffy purple pillow smack her in the face a second later. "Dude! What the hell, not the face!" She whipped it back at him, missing him completely and sailing across the room. "Whats got your panties in a twist?"

"As if you have anything to do with the state of my panties" he sneered " And I'll have you know I don't even wear panties."

"Thank you for the completely unwanted information" she rolled her eyes at him, though a part of her, a  _drunk_ part of her she interjected into her own thoughts, wondered exactly how true that last statement of his was.

"No problem darlin', just consider it partial payback for the time you had your big pointy thing pressed up against my bits." Being perfectly honest with himself, in that particular situation, he had wanted to spin around and slam her against the nearest wall, Succubitch be damned, and shag her senseless. She was frustrating, irreverent and too mouthy for her own good and he loved every second of it.

Kenzi huffed "You are such an ass fae."

"And you," he began, rather suddenly invading her space " are completely absurd."

She biffed him with another pillow from the couch, knocking him backwards.

"Stop doin' that." Vex tried to sit up again and was met with another whack from the pillow in Kenzi's hand.

"Make me." She brought her arm back to whack him again, but she never completed the motion before a (slightly more sober looking) Vex caught her wrist before the pillow reached him. In one fluid movement he had tossed the pillow aside and pinned her to couch by her wrists, her ice blue eyes gone wide and pulse quickened.

"You know," he began, leaning down towards her slightly, a particularly devilish look in his eyes "Being who and what I am that wouldn't exactly be hard." His hands slid up from her wrists, over her arms and the curve of her shoulders to rest on either side of her head so that he was situated on all fours above her. Unruly black hair fell over his eyes as he lowered himself just a few inches from her face a cocky grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. " But, ballsy little thing that you are, could you handle that?"

Kenzi's face was flushed and warm and her head was fuzzy. She had yet to work out if it was the booze or the suddenly suggestive Mesmer mostly on top of her. The suddenly suggestive Mesmer who smelled of whisky soaked oak barrels and leather. She had the sudden urge to bury her face in his skin.  _Which would be a completely ridiculous thing to do_  she reminded herself. And friends certainly don't wonder what it would be like to run their tongue over said skin in an attempt to find out if the other person tasted anything like good single malt.

She took a breath, affixing him with the best 'bored and unimpressed' look she could muster " You are so full of shit."

A tense and silent moment stretched between them, Her heart was pounding and the warmth in her chest had shot straight down to pool between her legs. She took a shaky breath and the moment was over, lips crushed together, burning, vicious and bruising.

Vex buried his hand into Kenzi's hair at the back of her head, pulling to expose her neck and setting his teeth into the delicate skin, eliciting a half pained gasp from the girl beneath him. The gasp melted into a small moan as he ran his tongue over the bite mark and repeating the process right above her clavicle.

Kenzi shoved her hands under vex's shirt, pushing her fingers halfway into the leather of his pants to grip, and dig into his hips. The biting pain of her nails drew small pleasure-pain sounds from him. Curious to see what else she could get out of him, Kenzi dragged her nails over his hip bones, stopping only when she felt the waistband and button of his pants under her fingers. She grinned when she felt him shudder and moved her hands to rake over his torso.

"Wicked claws you've got there love," he pressed himself firmly against her, hips grinding against hers and effectively trapping her hands. " But lets not start games you can't win." he bent to kiss her again, only to feel a sharp pain in his lower lip and the sudden taste of blood in his mouth.

Vex looked down to see a wicked grin spread over the humans mouth, her lips tinted red with his blood

Kenzi's tongue swept over her lips, licking away the traces of blood, tingling on her tongue, watching as Vex's expression went from surprised to predatory,sending a bolt of adrenaline coursing through her. The look reminded her of videos she had seen of big cats stalking prey. It was times like these it was clear, no matter much the fae put on a human face-No matter how easily Vex could play the arrogant club owner to the human city council-They, _he,_ wasn't.

"Not scared now love, are you?" his tone was teasing, still holding that predatory edge, but the cinnamon eyes staring down at her were waiting for her go ahead.

Kenzi's lips spread in a lascivious grin. She should be afraid, inhuman killer that he was, but all she felt was heat coiling in her insides, a potential fire banked down in her bodies core waiting to be stoked to life. She ran one pointed nail down the column of his throat to the top most button of his shirt and popped it open, not missing the small, sharp breath as she did so, and trailed her finger down popping open the second button, sliding her fingers over the skin underneath.

Fascinated, she had completely forgotten that he had spoken to her, splaying her fingers over the top of his chest underneath his shirt. His skin was soft, and hot. Fae always seemed to run warmer than humans.

Vex's shirt was unbuttoned and tossed carelessly to the floor and less than a moment later Kenzi's pajama top was thrown alongside it.

It took Kenzi a moment to catch up to what was happening, but then they were at each others mouths again, with tongue and teeth and bruised lips. Hands gliding over and griping feverish skin, fingers tangling in hair, breath coming in small gasps and moans.

It was one helluva a hot gropefest for sure, it left Kenzi's skin tingling and the heat spreading through her turned into electricity wherever he touched her. Her slim, pale hands moved over him wanting more skin, more sensation, frustrated at how much clothing there still was between them.

Vex was not a patient fae, not by any stretch of the imagination. He was used to getting what he wanted, and when and how he wanted it. And he had wanted the human girl for some time. So trying NOT to just rip the rest of her clothing off and have his way was slowly chipping away at his already sex and whisky addled sanity. Not to mention how uncomfortably tight his pants had become. He shoved one hand underneath the cup of Kenzi's black lace bra, fingers splayed over the soft skin of one breast, brushing the nipple with his thumb. He was almost distracted enough to miss her slender hands leaving his body to shimmy herself out of her pants. Almost.

Vex groaned, "Love, I'm not even a gentleman much less a saint." She was going to drive him insane, he was burning up in his desire and  _goddamnit_ he wanted her  _now_.

Kenzi placed one hand on his chest and pushed him back into a sitting position. Sitting up herself, stripped down to the black lace bra and matching thong, she reached behind her back and popped open the hooks of her bra, tossing it over the side of the couch. "funny," She smirked " I don't remember asking you to be either."

Vex pulled her to him, so that she sat straddled over his hips and literally ripped the black thong off of her.

"Hey, I liked those you butt." She protested.

"I'll buy you new ones." He popped the button on his pants, pulled the zipper and had them down around his hips and kicked off in record time.

There was that moment, that moment of seeing someone nude for the first time. all roving eyes, appreciative stares and not quite touching.

Kenzi's legs straddled Vex's hips, the warmth of him sitting between her legs made her muscles tighten and her hips roll forward. She let out a breathy sigh and leaned forward to press as much of her own naked flesh against his, arms stretched behind his neck and over the arm of the couch, face buried in the crook of his neck inhaling the scent of leather and whisky.

Vex's hands slid up her thighs, following the curve of her ass, up over her hips and skimming her spine. She rolled her hips again, grinding ever so slightly against his and pushing back against the hard length of his erection. Vex's grip on Kenzi's hips tightened, pressing her against him, sliding himself against the silk of her skin.

Her pale hands traced nails down the side of his neck coming to rest around the base of his throat, thumb lightly pressing into the hollow. She rose up on her knees over him, pressing more firmly against his throat. Poised elegantly above him she slid herself over the tip of him and pushed herself down on to him slowly.

Agonizingly slowly.

Painfully slowly.

Vex flung his head back against the arm of the couch, fingers digging into her hips. She would have bruises in the morning. Not that either of them cared.

Kenzi's free hand braced against his shoulder as she rolled her hips forward and back, delighting in the near pained expression on his face. The feel of him inside her was delicious. She may not need sex to survive like Bo, but it had been far too long since she had sen any action.

Vex growled, looking up at her, risen above him and looking for all the world like she had conquered a kingdom. "Oh please love, you aren't going to make me beg are you?"

The Cheshire cat grin she wore had his blood running hot as she ground herself against him, rocking her back and forth. He attempted to thrust into her but she held him in place, riding him slowly.

Vex was more than half tempted to use his Mesmer, but he also knew that would completely ruin this miracle of a he let her drive him slowly mad, until he thought he would start tearing at his own skin.

Sensing his submission Kenzi set a faster pace, loving the feel of his hips jerking against her. She rocked hard against him, slamming him into the end of her and dragging a moan from her lips. One moan slid into another as she felt his hand glide between her legs, sending a jolt of electricity through her, the rough pads of his fingers teasing her slow and tortuously, his other hand still digging into her hip as he thrust in to her.

Vex watched helplessly fascinated as her back arched and she came screaming around him, the mix of candle light and lightning throwing her into stark relief against the otherwise blackness of the night. He could feel her spasm and quiver on top of him, saw her shoulders slump, heard her breath come in gasp. Taking this as his opportunity, he flipped her on to her back, lifting her legs up over his hips and thrusting into her. Hard. Forcing another cry from her and building her back up on the waves of her last climax.

Kenzi's legs shook around Vex's hips. Muscles tightening around him, each hard thrust sending a wave of heat rippling through her and bringing her that much closer to spilling over the edge again.

Multiple orgasms. One plus side to being female.

She ran her nails in hard lines down his back, letting out one loud moan when she was rewarded with Vex's teeth set into her neck. She shivered and he did it again. And again, still maintaining the almost break neck pace he had set for them.

It was overwhelming, near painful, the shock of sensation that ran through her every time he slammed into her. Vex lifted her hips, trying for a deeper angle, causing her to cry out when he hit the end of her. Between one hard thrust and another she was writhing beneath him, scratching hard lines down his back and screaming his name at the ceiling.

The moment Vex heard his name pass her lips he was done for, thrusting erratically he came hard, face buried in her neck, breath shallow and erratic. His arms shook as he moved slowly to one side, up against the back of the narrow couch, one arm still firmly around Kenzi's waist.

"Wow" Kenzi breathed out, "That was…wow."

Vex gave a short breathless laugh " Much better idea then Strip Poker." he reached out and pulled her against him, suddenly very, very tired.

Kenzi turned and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, the drafty old house was chilling her sweat soaked skin now that the adrenaline was wearing off. She tossed the blanket over them, wiggling in close to Vex and sinking into the warmth of his body. "Ya know we probably shouldn't fall asleep like this in the living room" she said, her mind already sinking into the fog of sleep and the scent of his skin.

The last thing she heard before drifting off was an equally sleep addled "MmmHmmm" and the distant sound of thunder.

* * *

Bo pulled up to her house late Monday morning, The sun shining in a clear blue sky, feeling pretty content with life for the moment.

Her weekends with Lauren were such a huge stress relief, quiet and homey in her otherwise strange and hectic life. She had not gotten to spend a lot of time with Kenzi lately though, and feeling somewhat neglectful of her best friend she was planning on taking the two of them out to breakfast for some much-needed friend time.

Bo unlocked the door, walking down the hall towards the living room and looking forward to breakfast and coffee. However upon opening the door into the living room she immediately about faced and shut the door again. She stood in the hallway, momentarily unable to process what she had seen. Among a scattering of empty bottles and snack wrappers had been a very naked Kenzi asleep and cuddled up to an equally naked Vex ( thankfully one of them had remembered to toss a blanket over them) the remnants of sexual chi still hanging in the air.

Shocked,  _though really,_ She thought to herself, _I should have seen this coming,_ Bo decided to grab breakfast by herself. She'd just bring something back for Kenzi. After giving her and the Mesmer enough time to wake up and get descent.

Bo grinned, oh man did Kenzi have a lot of explaining to do when she woke up.


End file.
